the diaries
by zanessalove411
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the normal teen.She rules the school and she has the prefect boyfriend.Theres just on problem though her boyfriend is a vampire.A vampire with a dark past.
1. Back to school

The Diaries

_Dear Diary,_

_Is anyone there? Does anyone really care that I lost my parents or am I just the popular kid that if you tell her your sorry for her loose you get points. That somehow you work your way into her for being popular tight knit group. Is it even possible for this school year to be even close to what the beginning of last year? Could it be that I'm making this up or does Matt seem to shy away from me now? Bonnie dear sweet Bonnie is being over protective but Caroline is still herself which is good. I'm happy one of us could stay normal. I'm going to get through this but it doesn't help when I have a brother that hates me. Ok he doesn't hate me but he is making it harder with his fighting with everyone and doing drugs. I need help! I need something or someone to get me through this year! Maybe I'll find love._

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep Without you next to me I Toss and turn like the sea If I drown tonight, bring me Back to life Breathe your breath in me The only thing that I still believe In is you, if you only knew

Elena laughed in the back seat of her parents care as she song along to her new favorite song. Her Dad looked down at his phone as he went over wickery bridge. Elena's mom screamed as her dad swerved to miss a deer. They tumbled over the side railing falling into the water. Elena paniced as they sunk in the water. She was going to die. They were all going to die. Elena screamed an dug at her seatbelt trying to get it undone. He parents weren't do anything. They were sitting still as if in a state of shock. Finally she got her seat belt undone as the water started busting through her windows. She looked at her parents as she swam out of the car. They started at her in lonely thought. They looked at her in a blaming manner. Why wasn't she helping them

Elena woke up screaming. She struggled against her blankets as tears ran down her cheeks. Jammery came running into her room. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down as he stared into her eyes.

"Elena, your ok. It was just a dream. Your ok." Jeremy said soothingly. He was a great brother when he wasn't high. Elena slowly came out of it. She let out a shaky breath as she hugged him. Aunt Gina came walking into the room with a tried look on her face.

"Is everything ok Elena?" She asked trying to hide her yawn. Elena nodded before kissing her brothers cheek and laying back down. He brother nodded towards the door and Elena nodded again. The two left and Elena began to shake. She snuggled deeper into the pillows and blankets.

Bonnie pulled up to Elena's house smiling as she bounced up the steps and walked. Aunt Gina smiled at the young girl and put an extra plate on the table. Jeremy and Elena turned around to see who the visitor was, with a small smile Elena walked over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Bonnie smiled and hugged her back before walking over to Jeremy giving him a small hug. He looked at her and smiled slightly before standing up.

"I have to go. Elena, make sure you take your pills." He said walking out of the back door. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and then shook their heads. They would probably never understand Elena's little brother.

"Have you took your pills?" Aunt Gina asked. Elena nodded and sat down at the table with Bonnie to eat. The girls talked as they ate their toast Aunt Gina had laid out for them. Jeremy walked back in as the girls got ready to leave. Bonnie smiled at him and waved him to join them but he shook his head and sat down at the table. Elena shook her head at Bonnie and pushed her out the door.

"My grandma thanks I'm a witch!" Bonnie said as they got in the car. Elena looked at her and giggled slightly.

"A witch?" She asked as she heasentily got in the car and buckled the seatbelt into place. Bonnie nodded as she turned on the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Yea apparently my ancestors are from Salem." Bonnie said turning onto the main road. Suddenly something hit the windshield. Elena screamed as the car screeched to a halt. Bonnie got out of the car and grabbed the football. Elena got out of the car after and grabbed the basketball slowly walking across the street. She shoved the ball into the hands of Tyler Lockwood glared and walked away. Bonnie held out a hand for Elena who took for a second and then let go.

They got back into the car and rode the rest of the way to school in silence. Bonnie got out of the car first at school. She walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Elena who got out and linked arm with Bonnie and walked towards the school. It was now or never. Bonnie squeezed Elena's arm and Elena smiled and laid her head on her best friend's shoulder. They walked into the school and went to their lockers not saying anything to anyone. Elena ignored the looks she got an opened her locker. She slammed it shut and then leaned against it waiting for Bonnie.

Caroline ran up to Elena and hugged her tightly. Elena smiled and hugged Caroline back tightly.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked Elena before turning to Bonnie. "Is she ok?"

"Hey, right here, Care. Yes I'm fine." Elena said getting another hug by Caroline before she walked away. Bonnie gave Elena a look and started laughing. Elena laughed and followed Bonnie down the hallway. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Jeremy walked into the bathroom. Elena could have screamed but she looked at Bonnie and smiled before walking to the boy bathroom.

Elena walked in and grabbed her brother roughly. "Your high! I gave you a free pass for the summer but this is the first day of school and your high!" Elena screamed at her brother. He shrugged and continued putting eye drops in his eyes. Elena grabbed him again and slapped him hard across the face. Jeremy looked at her shocked as a new kid came in. He looked at the to with wide eyes the slap echoed around the room.

"Your insane, Elena." Jeremy said holding his cheek. He shoved past the new kid and walked out of the bathroom letting the door slam behind him. The new kid looked at Elena who groaned loudly.

"I uh you know." Said the new kid. Elena forced a smiled and walked past him out of the bathroom. Bonnie walked up beside her and linked their arms together.

"So how did that go?" Bonnie asked as they walked into Mr. Tanners room. Elena gave her a don't ask look and sat down in her seat. Bonnie smiled and gave Elena a we will talk about this later look and went to her seat and sat down.

The boy from the bathroom walked in and sat down two seats from Elena. She could have melted. The boy looked at her and then turned towards the teacher.

"Class today we will be covering the revolutionary war. Bonnie, when did this war start and when did it end." He asked watching as she put her pen to her mouth to chew on it nervously.

"I don't know." Bonnie said putting her pen down and looking at the teacher. Mr. Tanner nodded and looked at Mat.

"Mat would you like to share your wisdom with us?"

"I would really rather not, Mr. Tanner." Matt smirked at the teacher who glared back. Elena smiled at him and looked down as her phone vibrated. She flipped her phone open and smiled.

Omg! He is crazy. Hope he doesn't call on you.

Love B.

Elena turned and looked at Bonnie smiling slightly. Mr. Tanner tapped his pointer on her desk. She turned around and groaned inwardly.

"Mrs. Gilbert. Would you like to help you ex out." Mr. Tanner said looking at the girl. Elena looked at Mat and then at Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged and mouthed sorry to her while the rest of the class sat and watched silently.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Elena said and Mr. Tanner glared at her.

"Elena I cut you break last year for obvious reasons but I will not be nice this year. You parent died four months ago get over it. Pay attention to the class and maybe you might know something. Cell phone please." Mr. Tanner held out his hand for her cell phone. She gave it to him with a shaky hand and then watched as he tossed it on his desk.

"Now would anyone like to help orphan out." Mr. Tanner said looking at the girl in front of him. He had never like the Gilberts and he certainly did not like kids so this was a prefect moment to toture all of them because everyone loves Elena.

"Man, Shut up. You can't talk to a student like that! And the answer to your question is 1775 to 1783." Stephen said glaring at the teacher. They were all saved by the bell and Elena looked at the boy who saved her. Bonnie hurried up to her and gave her a hug. Elena hugged her best friend back as some other people either patted her head or her back none of them dared to stay with her though besides Bonnie.

"I want to know that boy." Elena said to Bonnie as she walked out of the school that night. Bonnie nodded and asked if she wanted a ride but of course Elena said no. She walked down to the cemetery. She walked in and walked over to her parents grave smiling she sat down beside them and began to write in her diary.

_Dear diary_

_Sometimes I feel alone like no one really cares about what I do or how I'm doing. __Mr. Tanner he is one of them. I don't know why he doesn't like me I have always been a good student but I don't really care. I have never really like him. He was always to fast to pick on kids and make fun of us. How he ever became a teacher is beyond me. I meet the new student. Sort of he kind of saved me in Mr. Tanner class but I don't know his name or what he does or why he's here or who he's family is. I want to know him more though. I wish we hadn't meet in the boys bathroom but something tells me I was destiny or something like that I..._

Elena looked up to see a crow sitting on top of her parents head stone. The bird screeched at her. She looked at the bird with fear and threw a rock at it. "Go away! Stupid bird." She said standing up. Suddenly fog was surrounding her. The bird suddenly flew towards her tangling its self in her hair. Elena let out an ear pricing scream. She grabbed her purse and began to run. She ran into the woods and away from the fog and that creepy bird. She slipped on the wet moss and feel down a steep hill. She got up and began to run again when she ran into someone. She screamed again and began to struggle as the person just held onto her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" The new kid from school was asking her. She relaxed suddenly feeling safe again.

"Their was a bird and then it flew at me and the fog." Elena gasped out. Stephen looked at her confused. "Where you following me?"

"No...actually didn't know you were her until you screamed." he said.

"Oh. Well why are you here then? Do you just hang out in the cemetery?" She asked looking down at herself. She had mud all over and she felt gross.

"No, Im visiting I have family here. Kind of like you my parents are buried here." He said softly and Elena's face fell.

"Omg! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't know!" Elena said walking forward and hugging him. Stephen stiffened but hugged her back. Elena stepped back and looked at her.

"I'm Stephen." He said holding out his hand. Elena smiled and took it. She blushed when he kissed her hand and then looked back up at her.

"Elena Gilbert." She said and he gave her a knowing smile. Suddenly his eyes began to crease. She looked at him with worry. "Are you ok?"

"Are you ok? No blood. I hope." He said not looking at her. She leaned down to look at herself. When she looked back up he was gone. She looked around and then shrugged going home.


	2. Parties go wrong

The Diaries

When Elena got home she was greeted by Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline smiled and held up a flyer. Elena read the flyer and laughed.

"The back to school dance" Elena said raising an eyebrow at the girls. They smiled and nodded. Elena smiled and walked upstairs with the girls following behind eagerly.

"We picked you out an outfit from the mall." Caroline said. Elena smiled and walked over to her purse pulling out her wallet. The girls shook their head.

"You don't have to pay us back!You just have to share with us." They said smiling. Elena nodded and looked at the clothes laying on her bed. She smiled at the shoe box and opened them to find an adorable pair of shoes. The girls smiled as they got ready for the party.

2 hours later the girls walked downstairs smiling as they walked over to Aunt Gina. She smiled at the girls and took out the camera to take pictures. The girls posed for a couple pictures and then walked out the door to door. They got in Elena's dodge Viper.(See Elena's car and the girls outfits on my profile).

"I hope the new kid shows up." Elena said happily. Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other as they watched her drive. This was new. She hadn't driven anywhere since the accident and the girls were happy that there bestie seemed to be getting better.

"Oo!Someone's got a crush!" Caroline said as they pulled up to the party. Elena shook her head and got out of the car. She locked the doors and grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"Whose going to be our driver tonight?" Bonnie asked happily. Elena sighed and looked at the girls.

"I'll be the driver tonight." Elena said. The girls nodded and walked down to the beach. It was dark about 8 and the party wouldn't be over till four. This was the exact thing that would get Elena back to herself.

Caroline had seen someone she thought was hot and had long since left Bonnie and Elena standing by the bonfire laughing.

"So make a prediction witch!Is Stefan going to show up?" Elena asked and Bonnie laughed happily.

"Um ok." Bonnie said about ready to began when Elena interrupted.

"Wait! You have to have a crystal ball." Elena said looking around the beach. She smiled and walked over to the bar grabbing a wine glass. She ran back to Bonnie and handed it to her. Bonnie's face went blank as she watched something play inside her mind. She pulled her hand away from the glass and it fell to the ground. Elena looked at her worried.

"Are you ok,Bonnie?" Elena asked. Bonnie forced a smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me,El." Bonnie said walking away. Elena turned and watched Bonnie leave. Turning back to where Bonnie was she about screamed when she came face to face with Stefan. She gasped and he looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said smiling at the girl. She nodded and looked over the fire.

"No its fine! You came." Elena said happily. She turned to look at him while the fire danced on her face she looked stunning. He reached out to gently push her hair behind her ear. Elena blushed but smiled happily.

"You look stunning." Stefan said as the blush on Elena's cheeks deepened.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself buddy." Elena said jokingly. She smiled and walked away. When she realized he wasn't following her she turned around and motioned him to come. He walked slowly up to her and walked along beside her as the walked over wirkey bridge. She smiled and leaned against the railing looking over the falls.

"Your upset about something?" Stefan asked staring at her. Elena shook her head and smiled.

"Oh no, its nothing." Elena gave her a knowing look and she smiled up at him. "Bonnie she just freaked out and then left. I'm worried about her."

"Bonnie seems like a very good friend." Stefan commented to leaning against the railing.

"She is amazing." Elena said thinking about everything Bonnie did for her. Bonnie went to her parents funeral and helped take care of Jeremy and her after the funeral. She helped make sure that Elena took her pills. Fuck her pills. She hated taking them because she thought she was just getting high like Jeremy. She stopped taking them a long time ago but she didn't tell her brother or Aunt that. She didn't hurt anymore but the doctor said to taking them once a day up to five months. It had only been four.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked smiling at her. She nodded and then suddenly his face started to change. Elena took a step closer to him.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked. Stefan turned around and then smiled shaking of the feeling. He fought it hard and he over took it.

"Yes, Lets get back to the party." He said. Elena let him lead her back to the party. Bonnie came running up to Elena scared.

"Have you seen Care?! I haven't seen her in two hours! She wouldn't spend two hours with that guy!" Bonnie said on the edge of hysterics. Fear sunk into Elena too. That was not like their friend. If she was leaving she would tell one of them or at least call. Something was wrong.

"Oh my god! Ok I'll go..." Elena started but stopped when she saw her brother go into the woods. "I'll follow Jeremy maybe he saw her. Don't tell anyone though." Elena ordered.

"Do you want me to join you?" Stefan asked. Elena shook her head and smiled.

"You don't want to see this." She said before running into the woods. "Jer where are you going!"

Jeremy kept walking not paying attention to his sister. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He shrugged her off of him causing her to fall.

"Jeremy! You are so dead! This was a new outfit." Elena said opening her eyes. Suddenly she screamed bloody murder which finally got her brother attention.

"Care! Oh my god! Care!" Elena screamed tears coming to her eyes and spilling over.

Jeremy looked at her and groaned. He leaned down and touched two fingers to Caroline's bloody neck. Jeremy pulled back his hands shaking.

"Elena, get out of here." Jeremy said sensing something was coming. Suddenly the black bird from the cemetary came and attacked Elena. Jeremy hit the bird with a stick and it feel to the ground with a broken wing. Elena screamed as something grabbed her.


	3. caroline will be ok

The Diaries

Elena screamed loudly as something grabbed her. She struggled against the grip but relaxed some when she realized it was just Caroline. She looked at Caroline and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Jeremy pulled Elena back to her feet and then he picked up Caroline bridal style. Elena walked beside Jeremy running a hand through Caroline's hair. Caroline was scared that much was obvious. What had happened to her. Why was she like this? Her throat it had been ripped out basically and their where bite marks on other parts of her body. Elena traced the bite mark on her shoulder. It was so bloody. Finally they bursted through the last bit of woods and they were back at the party.

"Help! Help me! Bonnie! Mat! Help!" She screamed as Jeremy laid Caroline's limp body on a table that he had cleared off hastily with a quick swipe of his arm. Elena stroked Carolines hair whispering it would be ok and that she was safe over and over again just like Care had down when they pulled Elena out of the water the day of her parents death. Bonnie and Matt ran up to them. Bonnie put a hand on Caroline's arm.

"She's so cold." She said. Half of the guys at the party took off their coats and held them out to Bonnie and Elena with worried looks on their faces. Everyone at the party had formed a circle around the group. Some had their phones out calling the cops. The cops. The sheriff was Caroline's mom. She would have the whole force and 80 million other people out here searching the woods and killing any animal that could have done this. Bonnie and Elena took some of the sweaters wrapping them around Care.

Twenty minutes later Elena and Bonnie sat in a hotel room waiting for their best friend to wake up. The doctors had to transplant blood into her because she lost so much blood. Her mom was out with the rest of the cops searching the woods. Elena hadn't seen her brother since the party and that had her concerned.

The door opened and Stefan walked in with two cups of coffee. He smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might need some caffeine. How is she?" Stefan asked leaning against the wall looking at Caroline.

"Thank you. I don't know." Elena looked at Stefan and sighed. She took a drink and sat it down on the table. She looked back at Caroline and brushed a few stray hairs out of Care's face. Elena stroke Caroline's hair and then look back up at Stefan.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Everyone has wandered that about me since my parents died." Elena said and Stefan raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her.

"What did you tell them?"

"Yes, I would be ok."

"Did you mean it?"

Elena looked at her best friend and then up at the door as Caroline's mother walked. She had tears running down her face as she walked over to Elena and hugger her tightly.

"Thank you, El! You saved her!" She said letting go of Elena and then sitting down on the bed beside Caroline. "Elena dear, you and your friend should go home. It's getting late."

Elena nodded and kissed Caroline on the forehead. Before walking out of the room with Stefan. She shut the door softly behind them and turned to look at him.

"Your very close to your friends,aren't you?" He asked her as they walked down the hall. Elena turned to him and nodded.

"Yea. Caroline, Bonnie and I have been best friend since birth. Are parents were best friends." Elena told Stefan. Stefan stopped and looked at her. Elena stopped and looked at him.

"Its gonna be ok. Elena, She's gonna be ok." He told her before walking again. She nodded. Elena needed trying to remember is Caroline told her anything. She wanted to know what did this. Why would an animal just attack someone? She finally began to walk again when Stefan stopped and looked back at her. She ran up to him catching his hand and then pulling him along with her. Stefan laughed as he ran along with her fighting not use his actual strength.

An hour later they arrived at Elena's house. She got out of Stefan's car and walked with him to the front porch then stopped. Aunt Gina opened the door and hugged Elena.

"I have been worried sick about you young lady! Care's mother called and said that you left and hour and a half ago! Who is this?" Aunt Gina asked noticing Stefan for the first time.

"I meet him at School. He is a friend. It took a while to get home I needed to stop and getting coffee and eat." Elena said stepping away from her aunt. Aunt Ginna nodded and Held up to fingers before walking back into the house. Elena smiled and leaned against the door looking at him.

"Why did you come tonight?"

Stefan looked at her and then smiled slightly. "Did you not want me there?"

" I didn't say that. I just meant you don't know Care. You don't know me that well either so why did you come?"

"I was worried about my friend from school." He said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking down the steps and getting in his car. Elena stood on the porch and watched him drive away.

After he was completely gone she walked into the house. She ran upstairs and slowly pushed open the door. Jeremy was laying on his bed throwing a basketball up and down. He looked up at her entrance and then laid back down and started throwing the ball again. Elena walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"She's going to be ok Jer. They ran some test but everything came up clean." Elena said. Jeremy looked at her and nodded.

"Im going to bed." He said flatly. Elena leaned down and kissed her brothers head. She walked out of the room slowly.

"I love you Jeremy." Elena whispered before closing the door. She walked over to her bedroom. She walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She pulled of her pants and put on her shorts and then put on her tank top before walking over to her bed and pulling back the covers. She ten walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She walked back to her bedroom and laid down pulling out her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_ Caroline is hurt badly. I couldn't believe it was her when I first saw her. It couldn't be my best friend. She's going to be ok. I know she is because Stefan told me so. She may have her memories but she won't die. Stefan. he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever meet. There's something about him though. Something that maybe wrong with him. I have a feeling that something is dangerous. _

Elena laid back and put her diary on the bed side table. She flipped off the light and fell into a tried dreamless sleep.


End file.
